


Regret

by JessaLRynn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/pseuds/JessaLRynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dean, on hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

"I wanna go hunting, too," Dean demanded, a treble whisper.

"No," said John, slinging a shotgun into his bag while trying not to wake Sammy.

"I helped on the last hunt! I killed it and everything!"

"You did," John agreed. He zipped his bag without looking up. _You were the bait, you shouldn't have had to be..._

"So why can't I come?"

"You're too young," John replied. _Too young to recognize the monsters when you're looking right at one._ "Take care of your brother."

"Yes sir." Dejected and defeated, Dean climbed into the bed the boys shared, and followed orders.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words


End file.
